Gabriella Osmondson (Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye)
Gabriella "Gabbie" Osmondson (Laura Vandervoort) is a villainess from "Bad Girls", the penultimate episode of Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye's third and final season (airdate May 15, 2005). She was a senior at private Arlington high school Bridgeport and the daughter of Benton Osmondson, the president of bank City Central Saving. Events The episode opened with the FBI team investigating a burglary at the bank, which had the culprit getting away with $75,000. Willie Watson initially being the prime suspect due to him having robbed City Central Saving four years prior. However, Willie was proven innocent when another bank was robbed in a similar fashion, with a security guard revealing that three people were involved in robbing the bank; one of whom assaulted the guard from behind when he tried to intervene. The FBI investigation eventually led to Bridgeport, as it was found that the robbers all wore Bridgeport football shoulder pads during the robbery. Sue Thomas and Jack Hudson interviewed Bridgeport's student equipment manager, Larry Bloomster, who quickly confessed that he had given three sets of shoulder pads to a group of popular girls at the school, hoping to impress them. Gabriella was listed as one of the three girls, with the other two being fellow seniors Megan McDaniel and Heather Davis, with Gabriella's status as Benton's daughter further implicating her. When interviewed, however, all three girls denied having the shoulder pads and claimed that Larry was an obsessed stalker of Gabriella's; even insinuating that he was lying to get them in trouble as revenge for Gabriella turning him down for a date. Reveal Ultimately, though, the team would uncover the truth: not only were Gabriella and her friends the bank robbers, but they were conspiring with Bridgeport's gym coach Mr. Jenkins to commit the robberies and use Larry as a scapegoat. For the robbery of City Central Saving, the evil Gabriella presumably worked alone due to her knowledge of her father's bank, avoiding tripping any secret alarms and wearing a ski mask to conceal her identity on top of spray painting the security camera. After the second robbery and Gabriella helping her friends paint Larry as an obsessed stalker out to get back at them, Coach Jenkins planted the shoulder pads in the trunk of Larry's car, effectively framing him as the robber and resulting in his arrest. But after Sue uncovers footage of Jenkins and Gabriella making a discreet hand-off in front of the school, she and Jack began to piece together the truth. As part of a plan to lure Gabriella into exposing herself and her cohorts, Sue confronted Gabriella at a coffee shop, telling her she didn't believe Larry was involved in the robberies and that she and her team were closing in on her. Afterwards, Myles Leland and Bobby Manning re-interviewed Megan to further put Gabriella on edge, leading her to text Jenkins above the development. While talking outside the school with Megan (unknowingly being watched by Jack and Sue), assuring the panicked Megan that the FBI couldn't prove they had the shoulder pads or were ever in the banks. While Gabriella's indirect confession wasn't admissible due to her covering her mouth while saying it (constituting an expectation of privacy), her later conversation with Jenkins when he arrived proved definitively that the girls were colluding with the coach to rob banks. With that, Myles and Bobby confronted Gabriella and Megan and, after Gabriella briefly threatened to report them to her lawyer for harassment, the girls were arrested for their crimes. Trivia *Gabriella, Megan and Heather serve as Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye's final villainesses. *Laura Vandervoort later played villainess Dana Edson on Private Eyes and the evil Brainiac 8 on Supergirl. Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Face Mask Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Robber Category:Schoolgirl Category:Spoiled Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested